


Quest of Questions

by FairyNiamh



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Mind Games, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don't always tell you what they are thinking. They just see to it that you don't advance in life.</p><p>Stiles has some questions he can't ask his friends. Good thing Hannibal is currently hiding in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quest of Questions

**Author's Note:**

> My Hannibal is based on the movies. I will be honest in saying I have never seen the Television series.

Stiles pushed his ear closer to the door. Straining to hear whatever his father was saying.

“Are you sure it’s him?”

“No, no, I’m not saying that you’re reading it wrong Reed. I just… we don’t need this in Beacon Hills. We just got the werewolf and vampire situation settled. I don't need a headache like this. I mean, why would _Hannibal Lecter_ even want to piss in our direction? Yeah, I got it. Put out an all cars alert. We don’t need any more murders in this damned town. Yeah, I’ll be there in ten.”

Stiles rushed to the living room to flip through the channels. “Aren’t you off work tonight dad?” he asked innocently enough as he watched his dad put on his jacket.

“Yeah, that was the plan. Look, I need you to stay inside tonight Stiles. Call the pack over for dinner or something, just don’t leave this house. This is important. Do you understand?”

“Totally, got it. You’ll call and check in now and again? You know I worry when you have to go out like this.”

“I know you do. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” the Sheriff said as he kissed his son’s forehead and hightailed it out to his cruiser.

Stiles listened as his father pulled away from the house. He had read some things about Doctor Lecter. He was far more intelligent than the average police officer was. Hell, the man was smarter than most people were. That’s why Stiles knew his dad wouldn’t catch the man, he wasn’t sure if he could either. However, he had an advantage. He could still remember much of what had happened to him when the Fox had possessed him.

With his hidden knowledge, Google’s satellite mapping, gps, and a few good old fashion paper maps; he set about marking all the locations the doctor might decide hide in. Beacon Hills lacked accommodations such as he was accustomed to. Maybe he was slumming it for some reason.

With the locations firmly in his mind, Stiles drove out to the first place. An old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. When Stiles got there it was clear that no one had been in there in ages. The thick layer of dust was undisturbed. It looked like even the homeless avoided the place. Made sense, it gave him the creeps.

Next was the old bank, again no luck. It had made sense that Lecter would have no interest in that location. Yes, it was easily secured, but it was just as easy to be caught in the security as well. Deucalion and the Alpha pack had had an advantage that the Doctor lacked. He hoped, it would truly suck if the man were just another mad werewolf. Peter was the only mad wolf they ever needed.

The last place, an abandoned luxury hotel, showed a lot more promise. Specifically the penthouse section looked to be recently used, though no one was currently in there.

Stiles set up a few simple traps and sat there waiting for the man to show up. Hopefully it would be soon. He also hoped that his dad wouldn’t decide to do a drive-by. He was curious about a few things and he suspected that Doctor Lecter would be able to provide some answers.

Stiles looked up as the man walked in and smiled. "Sorry about this," were the simple words he uttered as he flipped the switch to push enough electricity through the man to knock him unconscious.

He quickly flipped the switch off and went to drag the man to nearest flat surface. He quickly frisked the man for weapons. Finding none Stiles waited for him to regain consciousness.

Twenty minutes later Stiles stood in the corner of the room fidgeting nervously as he stared at the man he had rendered unconscious. It had been a dangerous and stupid move on his behalf, but it had been something to do on a Friday night.

"Hello Doctor Lecter. I hope you slept well," Stiles said as he bit his thumb. He sighed a bit in relief when the man actually came to.

The killer narrowed his eyes. "I slept as well as one would suspect. Who do I have the... honor of addressing?"

Stiles chewed on his lips and wandered over to the couch to sit down. "Stiles Stilinski."

"Well, judging by the lack of restraints, is it safe to assume you are a fan of mine?"

"No, not really." Stiles answered honestly and swallowed down his fear as the man stood and paced in the abandoned penthouse suite.

"Why did you seek me out, Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles looked at the man through hooded eyes. "What makes you think I sought you out? I could have just been out to catch you for my Dad, or for myself. Give me a touch of infamy for having been the one to catch you."

The elder man’s smile was devoid of any of the warmth smiles usually convey. No, it was filled with malice. The evil from within the man shown through his eyes. "Well then, do call in your father. Let's see him arrest me. Such fame awaits you. Whether you get your infamy in life or death... well, that would depend on you."

"Why did you do it? Why... I just want to understand," Stiles asked with a sigh.

"Now we see the truth. You're on a quest. Not for justice, but for knowledge. What will you do with this knowledge young Stilinski?"

Stiles frowned and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Have you ever killed a man?" Hannibal asked as he finally sat on the couch next to the younger man.

"No, not by myself anyway."

"Yet, you feel that you have killed. How did you kill?"

Stiles ran his hands over his face, before clasping them in his lap, and answering. "Self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"What went wrong? Why did you need help?"

"The Alpha caught it."

"My, my. You are an ambitious one, aren't you? Even I would not take on an Alpha. So who helped you?"

"Allison shot the beaker... Jackson threw the second beaker."

"Neither of them missed. Yet, I doubt that alone would have caused the death of the Alpha. Who delivered the killing blow?"

"The Alpha's nephew."

"Amazing," Hannibal said as he sat back and looked to the ceiling.

"What's amazing?"

"I have heard the tale of the Hale pack from so many. Yet, never from one present at the time. Still, in all renditions... I have never heard the name Stilinski uttered in any manner. However, your name is often spat out when the tale of the Nogitsune is told. How hard it must be for you. Very few people understand possession."

“I never said anything about the Hale family,” Stiles said stiffly.

“Nor did you say anything about your possession. I have ears Mr. Stilinski. I may not gossip, but I do listen to the tales. There is often a grain of truth, even in tall tales.”

"Is that why you did it? Were you possessed?"

"You could say that."

"What-what..." Stiles stammered.

"All people are possessed to a degree. Most people sufficiently suffocate their other side however. Me? I could feel the darkness deep from within and I embraced it. I have no use for demons. Honestly, they would probably run from me. I would feel the need to torture it and see how long it would live."

Stiles shook his head and shuddered. "Have you ever killed a werewolf?"

"Yes, an omega. It was not that much fun. He had gone feral after his pack had been destroyed. He was wailing in agony before I even got within scent range."

"What did you do?"

Hannibal sighed. "I showed the beast compassion. I took him into my home and fed him a bowl of poisoned soup. He thanked me with his dying breath."

"I thought you were a heartless killer," Stiles confessed

"My dear boy, simply because I ate a few of my victims, it does not make me heartless. If you look into the backgrounds of my victims; you will see that I actually did this country a service. Though some of my killings were... mercy killings."

Stiles frowned and eyed the man next to him. "I have. Not all of your victims were evil or even slightly bad."

"Yes, you're correct in that. Sometimes I would just; snap. Those killings were not personal. I just needed to release a touch of stress that had built in my system."

Stiles licked his lips and nodded. Too afraid to speak.

"Holding in your darkness will allow it to linger. It will build inside of you until you explode. When that happens, you will do something you regret," Hannibal warned.

"Did you ever do something you regretted?"

"We all have regrets. What we do with those regrets help to shape us. How will you let your regret shape you, Mr. Stilinski? Will you follow in your daddy's footsteps, like a good little boy? Will you continue to be a side story to be sneered at? Or will you perhaps choose a different path altogether?"

"Different path?" Stiles asked as he jerked his head up in interest.

"I am not as young as I once was. I would not be averse to having an apprentice, such as yourself."

Stiles looked at the man in horror. "I don't want to eat anyone. I- no, I can't do that!"

"You do realize, I do not eat all of my victims. However, I can tell you are not the boy I am truly looking for. Not yet at least. Good luck to you Mr. Stilinski. Write a book about me. Dig deep and find yourself. Kill your best friend. Whatever you do, make it count. You are a bright boy and you do not deserve the obscurity that is following you. I will warn you not to try to find me again. Our next meeting will not end as well as this one. Farewell."

Stiles nodded. "Farewell sir. Happy hunting."

The young man sighed as he watched the killer walk away with a slight spring in his step. He had never gotten the answer to his original question. It didn't matter though. Stiles knew why. Knew it as well as he knows his own hands.

After several minutes, Stiles stood and walked in the same direction as Hannibal had exited. He had a lot to think about and many decisions to make and he still needed to be back home before his dad.

~Fin~


End file.
